Democratic Republic of Spudia
"''The Republic...Truly this must be the greatest empire to ever grace these infinite stars In the Emperors name, so much has been accomplished...through war and through peace.." - Elfort Squire'' The Democratic Republic of Spudia is a democracy spanning realities with a capitol building/palace bigger than the continent of Asia ruled by Emperor/President Potatocis and co leader, Empress/Vice President Samirah(commonly known as Sam or Samwise). Descended from the Imperium of the 41st millennium, becoming the Diarchy, and finally it’s present name. It is a democracy, but President is replaced with Emperor for the sake of tradition. The idea of Democracy and base for it came from a old American STC discovered by Potatocis. It is in control of infinite worlds with infinite people with infinite possibilities. It speaks lower Gothik, basically English, and Upper Gothik, basically latin. Societal Information Leadership Emperor Potatocis, first of his name, lord militar, United of Spudican, Chaosbane, the Ancient, son of the Emperor, hero of the republic, and more... Potatocis was the founder. He took command of the imperium long ago, and reformed it twice into what it is now. He has claimed great fame, and relinquished total power by his own will. A genius of the time, if paranoid. Alone, he founded the Republic, which would rule the stars. Empress Samirah, Lady of Demigods and Dragons Co Emperor of the republic. Second in command. Helps deal with things when Potatocis is busy. Military Royal Guard: (Legio Custodes) These are Potatocis personal force, handpicked, elite, and equipped with his newest experiments. All Space Marines. Special forces: These are the space marines, the Adeptus Astartes, gene enhanced super-soldiers. On a more human side are the Militarium Tempestus and that secret division on Venus. Basic Forces: These are the innumerable Astra Militarium, or imperial Guard. They are a army of normal men, equipped for dangerous war zones. They have a large variety of forces within them. Demon/Daemon killers: Grey Knights. A special force for dealing with Daemons and Demons. Navy: A great variety of ships, including powerful Glorianas. They are pumped out by Mechanicus worlds and the navy is a very powerful force. Important Planets and Systems Sol System: This is the most important system, contains very important planets. Such as the Capitol, Terra. Terra: Greatest planet of them all, Eternal capitol. Spudican: Home of Potatocis, a amazing world of wonder and might. New Cadia: Home of the Cadians, one of the best regiments there is. Notable Laws And Decrees Official Ban on dark Magic: All dark Magic’s listed in this document are illegal and punishable by various degrees. The Decree of Mars: In the dawn of Republic Democracy, Potatocis held a large series of meetings with the Arch-Magos of Mars. After defeating the void dragon, it was decided that instead of just a partnership, the republic and machanicus would be one forever more. Annexation of Tau: A well-known decree. When the Imperium began to take control of the Galaxy this was the decree that officially added the Tau systems to there land. Gumberic Unification The decree adding Gumberic to the Republic, sign by all major rulers. Regions *Sol System The core planets of the republic, Terra Mars Jupiter and more. Original home of Humanity. * Republica heart the Milky Way Galaxy, Heart of the republic. Containing Terra Mars and other important planets. * Inner Empire The Inner regions of the Republic with surrounding solar systems and galaxies *Outer Empire Newer parts of the Republic, more unique culture. Clans and Tribes and other things thought primitive exist on planets here, but in peace with the republic. *Outer Rim The true frontier, wilder worlds not fully settled. More diverse examples than the outer empire of cultures. Some planets have not yet even been colonized. Category:Potatocis Category:Republic Category:Factions